When conventionally constructing a reinforced concrete floor and wall, concrete placement is normally preceded by first putting marks at suitable intervals around the area where reinforcing bars are to be disposed. Then a gratelike reinforcing bar frame is formed by placing reinforcing bars at the marked intervals, and binding together the intersecting bars at their intersecting points with steel wire and so on.
This conventional method requires considerable skill in arranging the reinforcing bars at regular intervals or exactly parallel to each other. In addition, binding them together with wire requires much time. These shortcomings prevent saving the construction cost of using reinforced concrete structures.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a reinforcing bar-positioning member that eliminates the aforesaid shortcomings by permitting assembling reinforcing bars into a grate or frame quickly and without requiring skill. Another object of this invention is to provide a forming apparatus that can continuously and automatically make said reinforcing bar-positioning member.